homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
122315-Garden-Escapades
CAA: Ari escorts Lorrea out into the gardens, looping one arm with hers and using the other to lift their skirt gently off the ground. CAT: Lorrea moves along with Ari, her gaze moving out to peer at the gardens, and then at the sky, for a few moments. She looks back down to (up at) Ari, with a rather toothy smile. CAA: "And what are you grinning about, my dear?" Ari bats their eyelashes. CCC: He awkwardly trots out the door after them. "H-h-hey, love wingbeasts. I didn't wanna ruin your momant earlier, but you make the cutest couple, congrats." He's fidgeting a bit and wipes a bead a sweat from his brow. CCC: "Mite as ask when you two became an...item?" CAT: The smile disappears into the aether. CAA: Ari sees Lorrea's smile vanish, and theirs follows suit quickly. CAA: "Nyarla. Do you need something?" CCC: "I w-wanted to...con..gratu..late?" CAT: "... Is that realllly allll." CCC: "Can I not pay a quick homage to this lovely union of troll and Siren?" CCC: "Before your lovely walk and serenade." CAA: "Nyarla, I am aware that you don't like me. But I'd like to think you'd think better of me than being so terrible as to use my powers on her without her consent." CAT: Lorrea huffs, looking towards the garden- and away from Nyarla. CAA: Ari dips their head toward Nyarla, then turns back to Lorrea. "Shall we continue our walk?" CCC: He sighs at being found out, relaxing now that he doesn't need to put up a front. "I apologize. I do like you, Ari. I can't help feeling...protective though, given you're still 'technically' a horror terror. And this whole evant is a bad situation waiting to happen. CCC: " CCC: "I hear a Siren offering Serenades and I think the worst." CAT: "Nyarrlla, you arrren't my moirraill anymorre, and frranklly yourr underrstanding of bad situations generrallly lleaves a llot to be desirred." CAT: "I'm fine." CAA: "Besides, even if I used my powers, where would I lure her to? Here? In my arms? Where she already is? Try and think it through." CCC: "Oh my god, Lorrea. I'm not trying to be pale with you, my moirail is inside. And I had no idea you two were matesprits. This is new to me, I'm terribly confused about it." CCC: "Kind of in shock, outright. No offense to either of you, honestly." CAT: Lorrea says nothing. CAA: Ari turns their attention away from Nyarla. "So, Lorrea, what do you think of Aaisha's gardening?" CAT: "I think it's odd, since this was alll submerrrged, and she's harrdlly been ablle to tend to it. I woulld expect it to be a llittlle morre barrren. A plleasant surrprrise, cerrrrtainlly." CCC: He only sighs, resting a his forehead in his hand. "Why do I try??" He only heads back inside. CAA: "Oh, I think that twink boy's been at it. A little obsessive about plants, that one." CAT: "Oh? Vigilll?" CAA: Ari nods. CAT: "... If Scarrlllet didn't want me dead, I'd have to thank him forr that." Lorrea sighs. "But that's not the most imporrtant thing right now." CAA: "Oh? What is?" Ari smiles and tilts their head curiously. CAT: "Enjoying this, um. Alll of it." Lorrea moves to adjust her hair, smiling a bit sheepishly. If the sheep was also a vicious carnivore. CAA: Ari smiles widely. "I'm glad. I want you to have a good time." CAT: "... I am." Lorrea's smile widens, a bit. "Thank you." -- CURRENT amoralAriadne CAA pulls Lorrea a little deeper into the gardens. -- CAT: "And herre I thought stealling peoplle away was what thieves arre supposed to do," CAA: "Perhaps." Ari smirks. "So what shall we do out here?" CAT: "Admirre the fllowerrs, of courrse." CAA: "There's only two things worth admiring in this garden tonight. And they are your eyes." Ari grins. CAT: "I'm fairrlly cerrtain that therre's at lleast one thing morre, and they're smilling at me." CAA: Ari blushes. CAA: "Would it be terribly improper of me if I kissed you again?" CAT: "I doubt it," CAA: They kiss Lorrea again, wrapping one arm around her waist and slipping the fingers of their other hand into her hair. CAT: Lorrea presses into the kiss. CTG: Clunky footsteps can be heard rapidly approaching CAA: Ari breaks the kiss, and growls into Lorrea's lips. "Do you mind if I kill Aesona? He can't leave well enough alone." CTG: In steps Arty onto the the scene, undeterred by the sloppy makeouts. "Hey hey hey Jack is here with a troll girl! They're calling her Carayx!" CAT: Lorrea freezes. On a number of levels. CAA: Ari frowns. "What?" CAT: "What." CTG: "Yeah, they're both here and standing awful close! Judging by the reactions of the others she isn't acting very normal. CAA: Ari closes their eyes. "Go. I know you want to." CAT: "... Is this a joke." CTG: "Why would I joke about this????" CAA: "He believes he's telling the truth, at least." CAT: Lorrea's hands ball up into fists, and she growls under her breath. CAT: "He coulldn't fucking lleave welll enough allone. Of courrse he coulldn't." CAT: "... I shoulld have llet herr frree when I had the chance." CAT: "If he's drragging herr arround." CTG: "I'm going to go back and see if he means what he says about being civil. CAT: "I'm not going." CAA: Ari opens their mouth. "I.. Are you sure?" CTG: "...if that's what you want to do. I just thought that it wouldn't be fair if you didn't know." CTG: Arty takes his leave. CAT: "The cost of going woulld be someone's LLife, and I refuse to pay my own to be MOCKED." CAT: Lorrea is visibly shaking. CAA: Ari rubs Lorrea's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Tell me what you want to do." CAT: "I don't know." CAT: "That's a llie. I want to tearr Jack to shrreds so thin that no one coulld separrate them frrom airr." CAT: "But THAT isn't going to happen right now." CAA: "No. Probably not. I wish it could." Ari furrows their brow. CAT: "... Coulld you make me forrget? Just forr this evening?" CAA: "I can. But are you sure you want that? Really sure?" CAT: "I'm not, but forrgetting forr a llittllle whille coulld hellp keep things... llevell?" CAA: "All right. Just... please don't hate me for it, later." CAT: "... Be carrefull," CAA: "Who do you want me to attach the memories too?" CAT: "In what sense?" CAA: "To avoid losing the memories, it's easier to assign them to someone else. Then I can move them back later." CAT: "... How accessiblle does that perrson have to be?" CAT: "I'm asking if it coulld be Carrayx herrsellf, mostlly." CAA: "Then you won't forget." CAT: "Right." CAA: "If I make you forget them completely, it's harder to retrieve them." CAT: "... Oh, I underrstand." CAT: "... That compllicates things a grreat deall." CAT: "... I feell llike I'm MISSING something." CAT: "What's his GOALL." CAA: "To make you suffer? To make you violate the rules of hospitality so that he can?" CAT: "It seems llike so much WORRK." CAT: "I allrready came to terrms with Carrayx's death, but made the mistake of lleaving herr LLife intact." CAT: "Firrst LLibby, and then Jack and Scarrllet, wrriting me off as PRREDICTABLLE, and hurrting peoplle because of it." CAT: "Acting llike they know me betterr than I do." Lorrea grins, rather widely. CAT: "Good forr them." CAA: Ari sighs. CAT: "Therre arre otherr ways to forrget." CAT: "Simpllerrrrrr ways." CAT: The tyrian steps out of the bright building, looking around in the garden to try and spot Lorrea and whoever she's with. CAT: Lorrea scoots a bit closer to Ari. Her BRIGHT GREEN SUNDRESS is probably fairly visible, even in LoQaQ's ETERNAL TWILIGHT. Lorrea is going to plant a quick kiss on Art's cheek. She STOLE the kiss. Like a proper thief. CAT: Aaisha catches sight of the bright sundress, narrowing her eyes as she spies Lorrea giving a quick kiss to someone she can't quite see. She starts walking over, calling out, "Lorrea?" CAA: Ari coughs and straightens their dress. "Our hostess, you little thief." CAT: "Aaisha!" Lorrea waves, and fails to protest those heinous accusations. CAT: "Hey... Lorrea," she comes over checking the other guest and her eyes widen at the sight of Ari. "Oh, hello Ari! I didn't expect you welcome!" CAT: Lorrea smiles as Aaisha approaches, and makes every effort to give every indication that everything is fine, despite her serious internal distress. CAA: Ari blushes and fidgets. "L-Lorrea invited me." CAT: "I did! I woulld've said something, but with alll of the prrreparrations and everrrything ellse, I didn't want you worrrying about it." CAT: She looks over at Lorrea, narrowing her eyes a bit. She reaches over and briefly pinches Lorrea's cheek. "You could've told me you were bringing a date. I'm off my guest count by... well two I guess." She grimaces, but smiles at Ari. "Well I am pleased to see you, I hope you like it so far?" CAT: "It was llovelly forr a good whille. I'm starrting to think that my prrobllems arre with time pllayerrs in generrall." CAA: Ari glancesa at Lorrea out of the corner of their eyes. "It's... It's a lot better than I expected." CAT: "... What werre you anticipating?" CAT: "I would hope our Time player problems smooth out..." CAA: "Another few hours of arguing with Nyarla, frankly." CAT: "Welll, I've filllled my quota of that forrrr a llong whillle." CAT: Aaisha only sighs at that. CAT: "Lorrea are you alright?" CAT: "I'm absollutelly llivid, aside frrom that I'm fine." CAT: She quietly looks at her moirail, searching her eyes before she hold open her arms, a quiet invitation. CAT: Lorrea moves forwards, to hug Aaisha. Tightly, for her. "Arre YOU allrright?" CAT: Aaisha returns the hug, gently, wary of her own strength. "For now, I can be." CAT: "She didn't remember." CAT: "... Of courrse she didn't." CAT: "What did he do to her." CAA: "He altered her memory. It's one of his favorite tricks." Ari says quietly. CAT: "Coulld it be undone?" CAT: "She at lleast deserrves that. She wasn't a bad trrolll." CAA: "No. At least, I can't. CAA: " CAT: Her face contorted in pain briefly before she took a deep breath and smoothed it. She pulled back from Lorrea. "That doesn't seem like something a Time player could do." CAT: "... I can relliablly say that Carrayx woulld have chosen death overr this, then." CAT: "Jack isn't just Time." CAT: Lorrea steps back, moving to hold one of Ari's hands, if she's allowed. CAT: "Yes he's Doom. Has he added anything else?" CAA: Ari will take Lorrea's hand. "The problem is his access to the Code. Each of us has Code that defines us within the context of the Game. He has altered the Code that defines her, most likely." CAT: "... So the case coulld be made that she isn't Carrayx, anymorre." CAT: Aaisha crosses her arms, looking around the garden in disgust, seemingly scowling at her own hive walls. CAT: "...Could I fix that?" CAT: "And the code... it was because of an old deal wasn't it?" CAA: "No. You can't fix it. And for the second question, yes and no. It is the nature of the rules placed on me that I cannot give you more detail without a deal. I'm sorry." CAT: "... That's fine. I think I underrstand." CAT: She doesn't say anything, her frown only deepening. CAT: Turning to great the handmaidens, she gives a quick curtsy to both Lorrea and Ari, her smile back in place. "Well I should go great my guests. Please,enjoy yourself. Come get me if you need anything." And then she's gone. CAT: Lorrea sighs. CAA: "I'm sorry," Ari whispers. CAT: "It's fine, this is alll just verry frrustrrating." CAA: "Do you still want to forget?" CAT: "I'd be happy forrgetting the simpllerr way, by just not focusing on it." CAA: "Perhaps I can distract you?" CAT: "That's the goallllll." CAA: "Am I only a distraction?" CAT: "... Not at alll." CAA: Ari smiles. CAT: "Wait. The phrrasing therre seems contrradictorry at firrrst glllance, but it reallly isn't. It's morre that now I just happen to be hoping that you're capabllle of being verrry much prrresent, llless inherrentlly as a distrraction and morre in that yourrr prresence is inherrentlly somewhat distrracting forr reasons that shoulld be obvious?" CAT: Lorrea seems to have confused herself. CAA: "Tell me what you want, Lorrea." Ari reaches up and strokes her cheek. CAT: "A kiss woulllld be nice," CAA: Ari kisses Lorrea fervently. CAT: Lorrea reciprocates. CAA: Ari bites their lip. "What do you say we ditch the party for a little while. I take you somewhere more private, and help you forget everything, including your name, for a while." CAT: Lorrea hesitates, glancing towards the bright glass doorway, across the rather more dark garden, uncertainly. Her responsibilities are a heavy burden, and she looks back to Ari. CAA: "We could aways go find an empty bedroom here, if you'd rather stay close..." CAT: "... Allrright," CAA: Ari smiles, and opens a portal. "After you." CAT: Lorrea will step through the portal. CAA: Ari follows and the portal closes. Category:Lorrea Category:Ariadne Category:Nyarla Category:Arty Category:Aaisha